


Between the Sheets

by rowofstars



Series: The Between Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Belle wakes up Rumple with a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly came to me the other day as inspiration for a follow up to Between the Stacks. It is not necessary to read either to enjoy the other and they occur in no particular order. Posted on Thanksgiving because reasons, as we (and Belle) give thanks for the Dark D. ;)

Belle smiled and stretched her arms over her head, pointing her toes under the sheets as the last residue of sleep worked its way out of her muscles. Beside her, Rumplestiltskin was still asleep, miraculously. He rarely slept more than a couple of hours a night, which was fine. He tended to stay in bed anyway, reading, thinking, and holding her as she slept. Whether his insomnia was a result of being the Dark One and simply not needing as much sleep as a normal person, or if it was the product of what possible nightmares he saw when he did sleep, she couldn’t say. Both prospects made her sad for different reasons.

Carefully, she moved down under the sheets, making sure to keep her lover covered so he wouldn’t rouse before she was ready. Rumplestiltskin rarely let her do this to him, preferring to make their time together about her. Most of the times she had tried, he turned the tables on her, and once his devilishly silver tongue got to work between her legs, well, whatever thoughts had been in her head were indefinitely on hold. 

While she didn’t mind being on the receiving end of more pleasure than she’d thought possible, it did make her wonder. He always wanted the attention to be on her, in a way that made her feel like he was purposefully keeping it off of himself. She suspected that maybe it was because he felt he was unworthy, that he felt that way about a lot of the good things in his life: her, her love, even the love of his missing son. 

But Belle was insistent that he was worthy of it all wholly and unreservedly. He didn’t need to earn her love, he’d already done that, and did it again every time she saw the brilliant and wonderful man he could be. In her eyes, after so many centuries of loneliness, and decades of them being cursed and separated, he deserved whatever she could give him. Her loyalty, her love, and the slick heat of her mouth around his cock.

Grinning, Belle licked her lips and slipped the sheets over her head.

Rumplestiltskin jolted awake, a low groan rumbling in his chest. For a moment he wasn’t sure if he was still in his castle, lonely and pining for a lost love, imagining the sweet sensation of being touched by her. After sucking in a breath and lifting his head to look down between his legs, he knew that he was living in a reality far better than any dream he’d ever had.

Belle was beneath the covers, between his legs, with his cock in her mouth. 

“Belle,” he gasped as her lips tightened as she started to slide up his shaft. “Oh, sweetheart.”

He groaned again, a protest dying on his lips as his fingers fumbled with the covers to lift them up. She did something with her tongue that made him see stars, swirling around the head before she pulled away.

“Good morning, Rumple,” she said, flashing him a saucy grin as her hand continued to stroke him.

“Indeed,” he managed with a gasp.

His hand slipped beneath the covers, mussing her hair and pushing it back as she bent her head and took his cock in her mouth again. He watched her, his eyes glazing over as she sunk down slowly, stopping when it hit the back of her throat. Her lips pressed tightly around him and he squeezed his eyes shut as he focused on the feeling of her mouth dragging along his length.

One of her hands wrapped around the base of his cock where her lips couldn’t quite reach and the other pressed against his hip to keep him from thrusting upwards. She had only done this to him a few times, but she was amazingly good at it. She swirled her tongue and hollowed out her cheeks, tearing a whimpering cry from his throat as he fought to keep himself still. It was enough to have him right on the edge of coming undone. He could feel it building, feeling her working him faster and faster, the slick slide of her hand and lips just too much to take.

Belle would have smiled if her mouth wasn’t otherwise happily occupied. The noises he was making, the way his legs twitched under her hand, she knew he was close. Between her own legs she was sticky and wet. Before, even the idea of doing this to him could make her needy and hot, send her to her room as soon as he went out to make a deal to relieve the tension with her own hand. But now that he was hers, that were _really_ together, they could have this any time they wanted.

And that made her ache even more.

If he’d been able to think properly, he might have felt ashamed by how fast it was over. But he was feeling entirely too wonderful to even begin to care. The pleasure was overwhelming, his fingers tightened reflexively in her hair, pulling a bit and making her moan. He barely managed to warn her before his release spilled out over her tongue. 

Feebly, he tried to push her away, but it didn’t seem to deter her at all. He felt her swallow and moan around him, and he let a low, rough sound at the sensation. She glanced up at him as she pulled her her mouth upwards, dragging along his length as she drew every last second of pleasure from him.

Rumple was at a loss for words as she continued to gently lick and suck at him, making sure every last drop was hers before finally releasing him with a wet little pop. He knew he looked wrecked, that his hair was probably sticking out every which way. His lips curved crookedly and she laughed in the most endearing way, clambering her way out from the sheets to settled alongside him.

He shook his head at her as she kissed his cheek and then rested her head on his chest.

He laid there for a moment, letting his breathing slow and his brain return to him in total before he asked, “May I ask what brought that on?”

She smiled up at him and shrugged with a slight lift of one shoulder. “I just wanted to, that’s all,” she said with a self-satisfied smile Then she shifted up to lay her head on the pillow next to him as he turned to face her. “You didn’t like my surprise?”

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her softly. “Gods, yes,” he whispered against her lips. “You’re _amazing_.” Then he reached up and brushed her hair back. “I don’t deserve you.”

She smiled again. “So are you,” she insisted. “And you do. You deserve everything.”

He blew out a breath, believing that _she_ believed her words, even if he didn’t for himself. “What about you?”

He trailed his fingers down her arm and lifted her hand to kiss her fingertips. They were still sticky with her saliva and he took one in his mouth and sucked lightly, amused at how her eyes darkened.

“I - I’m good,” Belle assured him, but when he ran his teeth over the pad of her fingertip, she was reminded of the sensation of his teeth elsewhere on her body. Her lips parted and she let out a light gasp. 

“Mmm,” he hummed, tilting his head against the pillow. “No, you’re _not_.”

Rumple kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. His tongue played over hers as his hand skimmed up her side to cup the side of her breast and rub his thumb over her nipple until she was pressing herself into him. From there it was a matter of seconds to roll her onto her back and slide down her body until he found himself half under the sheets and between her thighs.

She looked down at him, her chest rising and falling rapidly, and licked her lips.

He blew a warm breath over her dripping wet slit and grinned when she arched towards his mouth. “My turn.”


End file.
